PCUW Side Story: Ghost Hunting
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *PCUW Side Story* Eddy doesn't believe in ghosts, but what happens when some of the kids decide to go ghost hunting?
1. Ghosts Aren't Real

Hello fellas! Looky here! I'm starting another PCUW side story! From the title, I guess you may figure out what it will be about. But I got this idea after watching dozens of episodes of ghost story shows. Let's hope this is as good as the first side story.

Before we go on, the theme song for all the PCUW side stories (meaning future ones as well) is Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins. I think that song fits them because the kids will always get into some danger.

Anyway, enjoy! Raven, Mandy, and Ivory belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ghosts Aren't Real**

It was about eleven o'clock on a Saturday night in Peach Creek. The Eds, the regular kids of the cul-de-sac, and a few PCUW wrestlers were in Ed's living room. Tonight, Ed was having a ghost story party where everyone told ghost stories and watched episodes of the show Celebrity Ghost Stories on TV.

The last episode of the night had just ended and Ed wanted to hear what the kids thought.

"So everyone, which celebrity ghost story was your favorite?" Ed asked.

"Cindy Williams' story scared me!" Mandy Wells said. "If I was her, I would've just got my kids and left!"

"Daniel Stern's story creeped me out!" Ivory Gerdelman shuddered. "Now I know if I'm in England to not go to that haunted town."

"Agreed with you, Ives. I nearly peed my pants during that one." Nazz agreed. "I liked the story from the guy from "The Blind Side". It was sweet at the end when his mother's spirit came back and told him it was okay."

"I almost got scared with the girl that had the Ouija board." Kevin said.

"It goes to show you Kevin, Ouija boards are not good." Edd said.

"I sort of got scared during Tracy Nelson's story." Jonny 2x4 said. "So that's how her father died."

As everyone even along with Rolf gave their favorite ghost story, Eddy sat in the chair and sighed, "Ghosts aren't real."

It seems everyone heard that because the talking stopped and they turned to him.

"What did you say, Eddy?" Raven Wells asked.

"I said ghosts aren't real!" Eddy repeated. "This show is faked! These celebrities have never really seen a ghost!"

"Oh? How do you know that, Eddy?" Ivory asked, crossing her arms.

"I… don't exactly. But I do know there's no such thing as ghosts."

Edd sighed, "Eddy, this show is real. If it wasn't, these people wouldn't tell these stories. There is really life on the other side."

"You can just ask my mom." Raven suggested. "She told me that when she was pregnant with my brother Alexander, she was staying overnight at this house and she actually saw someone's spirit!"

"That was probably just her hormones playing tricks on her, Raven." Eddy replied.

"No! She actually did see a ghost!" Raven shouted.

"Okay, okay! Let's not get into a fight!" Mandy pushed her cousin away.

Then, Ed's mom was heard calling from the other room, "Kids, it's getting late. Time for bed."

"But Mom!" Ed groaned, "It's Saturday!"

Ed's mom sighed, "Okay, but no later than one o'clock."

"Choice! More ghost stories!" Kevin shouted.

"Um, the Celebrity Ghost Story Marathon is done." Nazz said.

"Don't worry." Ed smiled, taking out a DVD. "I got a DVD of episodes we haven't seen."

Ed proceeded to put the DVD into the player and the kids continued to listen to ghost stories. Eddy however just sat there like he was bored.

"I'll say it again, ghosts aren't real." He whispered to himself.

However, Eddy would not realize that he was wrong.

* * *

I can sense an adventure coming! You'll see next chapter!

BTW, making a playlist of themes for the side stories on my Grooveshark. Link on my profile!


	2. Research

Hi! It's another really short chapter, but it's leading up to something big! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Research**

Edd was in the town library looking around at books and newspapers. The kids were going ghost hunting tonight and Edd wanted to find an actual house that was haunted. They mainly were going on this hunt so they could prove to Eddy that ghosts exist.

As Edd was looking, a PCUW wrestler and friend of the Eds, Asheel Din, came into the library. He came up behind Edd as he was looking.

"Hey Double D." He greeted.

"Hello Asheel." Edd greeted back.

"What are you looking for?" Asheel asked.

"A few of us kids are going ghost hunting tonight and I'm looking for a good haunted house to go to. So far, nothing." Edd explained.

"Ghost hunting?" Asheel asked. "I know of the perfect place to hunt for ghosts!"

Asheel went to one of the computers in the library. He logged in and typed in "Real Haunted Houses in Peach Creek". He clicked on a link and it went to a website with a picture of a mansion.

"If you ever went by Green Oak Street, you may have seen this mansion. Many people have spotted spirits in the house and some have even said it's dangerous to be in there." Asheel explained.

Edd took a look at the picture and the description underneath. He responded with a smile, "This is perfect. It'll really show Eddy that ghosts exist."

"Is this the reason why you're going hunting for ghost is to prove something to Eddy?" Asheel asked.

"Eddy doesn't believe in them, so we'll prove it to him by making him see one." Edd grinned. He grabbed his backpack and was about to leave. "Thanks for the help, Asheel."

Asheel stopped him, "Wait Double D! Can I go on this hunt with you guys?"

"Meet us at the Club Ed clubhouse at sunset." Edd responded before walking out the door.

* * *

Looks like Edd figured out where they will go for their hunt! An adventure is nearing!


	3. Ghost Hunting We Will Go

Alright friends, this is where the adventure begins! Ghost hunting Time! Enjoy!

The characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ghost Hunting We Will Go**

It was nighttime in Peach Creek, the sun set about a half an hour ago and the stars were out and the moon was full. The perfect night for hunting ghosts.

Heading down Green Oak Street was the group of kids containing the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, Raven, Mandy, Ivory, Asheel, Selena Russo, Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton, Van Culmer, and Corey Dominic. They each had a backpack on their backs and held a flashlight.

Before heading into the house, they hid behind a bush.

"This is it, guys. The Green Oak haunted house." Edd whispered.

"Uh Double D? Do you think this is a good idea? After all, the info said this house is dangerous to go in." Selena asked.

"It's to prove to Eddy that spirits exist." Edd answered. "Don't worry, once he sees one ghost, we'll get out before anything major happens."

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Ed shouted. The rest of the group shushed him.

"Let's just get on with it!" Eddy complained.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Edd signaled.

Everyone moved out from the bush and quickly but quietly ran up to the house. Edd led everyone to the door and he was about to open the door until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Double D?" Sarah said sweetly. "Jimmy is too scared. Can he stay out here?"

Jimmy, who was already trembling with fear, added, "I-I don't want t-to go in there."

"If you're too scared, you can stay out here." Edd responded. "You want to stay out here with him, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "I do want to see a ghost, but if Jimmy is scared to go in, I'll stay with him."

"Come on, Curly Q!" Eddy shouted. "There's nothing to be scared of! It's a creepy looking empty house! Sheesh!"

"Oh yeah? How much you want to bet that there aren't really ghosts in there?" Kevin asked.

Eddy thought for a bit, then answered, "Twenty bucks. Ghosts aren't real, so I'll go for it."

"It's a deal!" Kevin walked away and said to himself, "I'm getting twenty bucks in the end of this."

"Can we go in now?" Mathew asked impatiently

"Yes, let's go." Edd replied as he turned back towards the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it. It opened with a loud creak.

"I suspected this door to be locked." Van suspected.

"No one has lived here for years since things started happening." Edd explained.

One by one, each kid slowly and carefully went into the house. When they did, the temperature instantly turned from warm to freezing cold.

"Yep, ghosts are haunting this house." Raven said. "It's so cold in here, the hair on my arms is standing up."

"That's because no one is living in this house, stupid!" Eddy said, making Raven glare at him. "It's just the heater isn't on. Look, there's a thermostat on the wall. I'll just turn up the heat."

Eddy shined his flashlight on the wall and saw the thermostat. He walked over to it and went to move it. But when he saw what temperature it was on, he froze. The temperature read 80 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What's wrong?" Asheel asked.

Eddy chuckled nervously, "The thermostat must be turned off." He looked and… the thermostat was turned on.

"Well, is the thermostat on?" Corey asked.

"I guess the heaters aren't working that well is all." Eddy said with a little shakiness in his voice. "There's no way it can be a ghost."

"That's where you're wrong, Eddy." Edd said. "One of the first signs of knowing that a spirit is present is the dramatic change in temperature in a room."

"Come on!" Ariyanne shouted. "I want to see a ghost!"

"Rolf is interested in seeing spirits as well, Double D Ed Boy." Rolf said.

"Okay, let's get going. Everyone split up!"

Everyone went different directions throughout the house. The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, and Jonny went to the left side, Asheel, Matthew, Van, Corey, and Selena went to the right, and Mandy, Raven, Ivory, and Ariyanne went straight ahead.

Beginning with the Eds' group, they cautiously walked down the first hall. They shined their flashlights for any sign of paranormal life.

"It totally is creepy in here." Nazz whispered.

The group kept walking forward until they were close to the end of the hall. Suddenly, a sound like something falling was heard from behind, causing everyone to scream, even Eddy.

"What was that?" Jonny shouted.

They quickly turn around to look. But nobody is there, just a steel chair tipped over on its side. Wait a minute…

"That chair wasn't tipped over when we passed it." Kevin said.

"We probably just bumped into it." Eddy said, now back to his normal self.

"Eddy, there's no way we could've bumped into it when we are ten feet away from it." Nazz explained.

Just then, Nazz felt a breeze move her hair. She turned around again, no one was there except her and her group.

"What's wrong, Go Go Nazz Girl?" Rolf asked.

"I felt a breeze move my hair, and there's no open window around." Nazz explained.

"You're probably just feeling things, Nazz." Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Edd groaned.

"I'm serious!" Nazz looked at him. "It seriously felt like wind passed by me!"

"Come to think of it, I felt a little too." Jonny said.

"Let's continue on." Edd said nervously as the headed left to another hallway.

Now to Asheel's group. Like the Eds' group, they were keeping an eye out for anything strange.

"You think we'll find anything?" Selena asked.

"If it says this house is dangerous to go in, we'll probably find something." Asheel answered.

They continued walking forward, looking out. But that's when Corey stopped moving.

"Why'd you stop?" Matthew asked.

"Shh!" Corey shushed. "I think I heard something.

They stood quiet seeing if they could hear what it was. After about a minute, a sound finally started to come in. It was faint, but they could make out sounds of children laughing and playing.

"Are those… voices of little kids?" Van asked. "Where they coming from?"

As if to answer his question, the sound started to get louder. It also seemed that the sound was coming from two doors down on the left side of the hallway. They slowly headed down to the door and as they did, the sound got louder. Asheel put his hand on the knob and turned on it.

The door opened lightly and the group couldn't believe what they saw. They even rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things.

They saw the ghosts of about ten children from the ages of six to eight in the room. Every single one was playing, laughing, and bouncing around. The clothes they were wearing looked like clothes from the 1800s or early 1920s.

Asheel, Selena, Mathew, Van, and Corey just stood there, frozen. They couldn't believe they were seeing spirits of children in this house. What happened in this house?

Then when all five suddenly blinked, the children were gone. They continued to say nothing and continued down the hall.

Now with Mandy, Raven, Ivory, and Ariyanne. So far, they've found nothing and they just got to the end of the hall.

"Well, nothing here. Let's go upstairs." Raven suggested.

"Cool!" Ariyanne commented.

"It'll be a lot of stairs to go up, but let's go." Mandy said.

"You guys go ahead and go up. I'm going to explore around here a little more." Ivory said.

"You sure?" Raven asked. Ivory responded with a nod. "Okay, let's go upstairs."

The girls went up the long staircase to the second floor of the house. It was a huge flight of stairs and the girls were catching their breath when they reached the top.

"We finally made it!" Raven shouted.

"Shh!" Both Mandy and Ariyanne shushed her. "Now let's see if we can finally find some ghosts."

The girls went down the first hallway and checked every room, nothing. But when they went down the next hallway at the end of the first, the first room caught their eyes.

On the front of the door, blood dripped stains went down it.

"I'm afraid to open the door and see what's inside." Mandy stuttered.

She did it anyway as she opened the door. She turned on the knob and pushed open the door quickly. The opening door revealed only a bed with the sheets messed up and a white nightgown from probably the 1800s on the floor.

"It's like no one has been in this room in years." Raven whispered.

"Maybe it hasn't been touched since whatever happened." Mandy whispered.

As they whispered, Ariyanne turned around and when she did, she suddenly froze. "Girls…"

"What's wrong, Ari?" Mandy asked.

Both her and Mandy turned around and they too froze. In front of them, a young girl about fourteen or fifteen was standing there and she was wearing a white nightgown like the one on the floor in the room. The weird thing was, she looked almost exactly like Ivory; same length of brown hair and had light blue eyes instead of light green.

The girls stood there in shock as the girl stared at them.

Finally, Mandy was able to let out, "Did you live in this house?"

The girl slowly nodded. She then held her hand out and pointed to the beginning of the hallway. And she said clearly for the girls to hear, "Your friend… downstairs… go back to her before it's too late…"

"But… she wanted to stay down there." Raven said.

"Go back to her… she's in danger…" The girl said. And right in front of their eyes, she faded away.

All three girls looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "We have to get Ivory!" They ran back down the first hallway.

Back downstairs with Ivory and a few seconds before the meeting with the girl spirit. Ivory was looking at a room she passed.

"Why are there no ghosts showing up?" She asked herself frustrated. She closed the door.

But suddenly, she felt something touching her shoulder. It felt ice cold and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. _Okay, I think a ghost is behind me! _She thought.

Ivory slowly turned around and she stood stiff when she did. In front of her was a ghost of a man. He had on a torn black suit, but that wasn't what scared Ivory. He did have a face, but it looked like he had no eyes. The area around both his eyes was dark.

Ivory started trembling as an evil smile appeared on the ghost's face. Then through the darkness where the eyes were, two red eyes suddenly faded into existence.

"Hello, pretty girl…" The ghost said in a creepy voice.

That's when Ivory finally screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream echoed throughout the whole house, making all the kids hear it and run to the direction where it came from.

"Ivory? Ivory!" All the kids called out as they all ran to see what happened.

Van was the first one there and he was panicking, "Ivory! Ivory!" He ran into the room that Ivory was in, and there was nobody there, not even Ivory.

…_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Oh boy! A cliffhanger! What happened to Ivory and will the group rescue her? And will this make Eddy believe in ghosts? Tune in next chapter!


End file.
